


River Moments

by SearchingWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lavellan/Solas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingWolf/pseuds/SearchingWolf
Summary: Lavellan and Solas share a sweet moment at camp (to be interrupted by Bull, of course.) I simple fluff good feeling short story I couldn't get out of my head.





	

It was starting to get dark as the sun set, casting orange and purple glows on the trees and rocks as they walked. Larka sighed inwardly as they trudged along, starting to eye out places for a potential campsite. She could hear somewhat raised, irritated voices behind her and shook her head slightly. It had been like this all day long; if it wasn't Dorian and Solas arguing, it was Dorian and Iron Bull, or Iron Bull and Solas. _I should have brought another woman_ she thought inwardly to herself. The trees were tall and stretched like waving arms to the sky, and Larka smiled slightly as she stretched her own hands upward as well, trying to release the tension. The Emerald Graves had been more beautiful than she could have imagined. When they had first began wandering, she had actually felt tears prickle the edges of her eyes as she gazed around. What joy it would be to bring my clan here she had thought wistfully; The Dales, the land that should have been the elves. Oh, it was just as wonderful as all the tales had said.

"-BOSS!"

Larka jumped at Bull's voice. "What??" She responded, whirling around, hand going to her bow, eyes darting around.

"Notice the dark? Maybe we should set up camp. Somewhere away from all the damned trees!" Iron Bull grumbled and Larka chuckled as she relaxed.

"What, don't like something that's actually bigger than you?" she remarked, waggling her eyebrows at him. He boomed out a chuckle and swiped at her, but she danced away laughing.

"I would have to agree. It does get dreadful trying to find your way in the dark, and we wouldn't want anyone tripping and ruining these wonderful clothes," Dorian remarked, puffing out his chest a little. Larka's and Solas' eyes met for the briefest moment and she had to cover her mouth and look away before she busted out laughing again.

Larka finally agreed and they set up a small camp in a little sheltered cove that wasn't too far away from a nice little stream. The temperature was dropping quickly so they got a decent sized fire going and lounged around it. They would hit the ancient Elvhen site probably midday next day. Bull was busy cleaning his weapons and complaining about 'vints' to Dorian, who was grooming his mustache almost absentmindedly. Larka smirked; he did it whenever he was agitated, or amused, or...well, he did it all the time actually. Solas was leaning back against the rock wall, his eyes closed. If she didn't know better, she would say he was sleeping, but he was always alert even when resting. Larka sighed as she flexed her left hand. The mark had been causing a constant ache all the way up her arm for the past few days, and there didn't seem to be anything she could do to make it ease up. She thought wistfully of the stream nearby, her only hesitation the cold that was settling in. _Ha! I'm Dalish. A little cold never bothered me before!_ she thought to herself with a scoff and stood to her feet.

"It's just, you know, very shiny. You must spend a lot of time polishing that th-" Bull was sniggering as Dorian rolled his eyes.

"Would you two get a room?" Larka inturrupted them, kicking some dirt their direction. "Hey, I'm going to the stream, so NO FOLLOWING. Unless I start screaming. Then go ahead and follow, I might be getting eaten." She said as she grabbed a small handfull of clothing, towels, and a bucket. Dorian and Bull immediately started describing situations in which following would be allowed or wouldn't be allowed as she started walking away.

"But what if she screams because the water is cold?"

"Or because she got soap in her eyes?"

"Well I feel that should justify it, she did say screaming, right?"

She snuck a look at Solas as she passed by him but his eyes were still shut, and she felt a slight blush creep on her cheeks as she instantly looked away and kept walking. She couldn't help it, he was so intriguing. She found herself thinking of him often, of his voice, his eyes, and she was always seeking him out, pleading for tales of his adventures in the fade like a little school girl. She was quite certain that he thought her a simple, unintelligent fool, so unless she could justify visiting him with some kind of question, she always felt embarrassed and wouldn't.

The walk was dark and cold, but not too dark as the full moon shined down through the dense trees. She reveled in the croaking of the frogs, the chirping of the insects as she finally made her way to the stream. The soft trickling, rushing of the water made her sigh and she rolled up her pant legs and dipped her toes in the water. Ooh, that's cold! she thought with a thrill and she sat on the bank of the water with one leg folded up in front of her. She started humming a melody to herself as she filled the bucket with the frigid water. She scooted over to a large boulder and leaned her back against it as she dropped her aching hand into the bucket next to her with a sigh. It didn't actually take the pain away, but the ice cold water at least numbed it enough to make it manageable. She sat that way for a while, just enjoying the numb sensation and humming to herself. She jumped slightly when she heard the slightest shuffle of feet and looked up to see Solas standing a small ways away from her.

"May I join you?" he asked in that soft, warm voice and she nodded at him. He gave her the smallest of smiles and sat cross-legged in front of her. She felt tongue tied and couldn't quite look him in the eye so she let her eyes wander out over the stream. "Does it pain you?" he asked, and she looked over into his deep eyes. He was gazing at her hand in the bucket of water.

"Oh..ha, well sometimes. It just tends to ache," she responded with a small laugh and took her hand out of the bucket, shaking it out and wiping it on her leg. It was freezing cold and still numb. "It doesn't always take it away but if it's numb, it's easier to ignore." He nodded and ever so gently reached over and grabbed her hand. Her breath hitched in her throat as he turned her hand over and stroked where the mark was, looking at it with great interest.

"So, palm reader, how long do I have to live?" she joked, then immediately wished she hadn't. Stupid, stupid stupid she chided herself, but to her surprise, he chuckled at her.

"Sadly, that is not one of my skills," he said, his eyes twinkling at her. "But I would like to believe you will live for many years yet." She smiled earnestly at him as he continued inspecting her hand. She gasped slightly as she felt the slightest bit of magic ebbing into her, easing the ache and pain of the mark. It felt...warm, and soft at the same time. Tingly in a good way. She looked up into his eyes and he was looking at her with...was it warmth? Concern?

"Does that help?" he said, and she nodded gratefully at him. He smiled and placed her hand back in her lap before he looked out to the wilderness. A wolf howled in the dark, and Larka closed her eyes as the sound poured through her. She must have shivered, because she felt a slight bump against her arm and was startled to see that Solas had actually scooted closer to her, lending her his warmth. She felt her face flush and she sat tense for a moment before she laid her head against his shoulder. For a moment she thought she must have made a mistake because he tensed up as well, but then Solas relaxed and slid an arm over her shoulder. They sat like that for quite a while, enjoying each other's company next to the cool water, the moon rising high in the sky. Larka could feel her heart racing, her stomach flipping, and she was about to open her mouth to tell him how much she enjoyed his company when there was a loud crash of brush behind them. Solas and Larka both bolted up and spun around, Larka ducking down and Solas putting up a protective barrier around them, only to see Bull stumbling through the brush.

"Oh hey boss! Man it's dark out here, aint it?" He boomed, his eyes glinting mischievously. "I just wanted to make sure you hadn't been....eaten by anything." Larka reigned in a loud groan and she glared at Bull.

"Yeah, thanks, that's...that's very thoughtful of you," she growled. Solas, a smirk barely hiding on his face, turned toward her and gave a slight bow.

"Another time, then," he said softly. "And don't feel the need to suffer in silence, I would be happy to assist you if the mark pains you any further." With that he turned and walked back towards the camp. Larka waited until he was out of earshot before she turned her attention to Bull, who was wearing the must smug, stuck up smile she had ever seen.

"What the hell, Bull?" She demanded, picking a rock up off the ground and chucking at him. He roared out laughing as he dodged out of its way and started back towards camp.

"Just trying to help, Boss," he laughed over his shoulder.

"You and that Vint will be the death of me, I swear," She grumbled as she gathered her things and headed back to camp.


End file.
